


Watching the Stars

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening of stargazing turns intimate.  For 30_lemons on LiveJournal, for the theme "The Planetarium, or Sex Under the Stars." Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Stars

Seras was still confused about what had happened three nights ago. She had gone to Walter's room to speak to him about a new type of rifle for the soldiers, and she had stayed to make small talk about the classical music on his CD player. Walter had listened politely, nodded, and then... kissed her. On the lips.

That was so odd that by the time she thought to protest she was actually snogging Walter. That sounded so wrong. And she told herself that he was her grandfather's age. She also told herself that she would have to face him every day. But it didn't work, because Walter was a very good kisser, and she found herself not wanting to stop at all. His lips were as soft and fun to kiss as any younger man's would have been. He wasn't the type to just shove his tongue in someone's mouth; he used it delicately, and in a very stimulating way.

Eventually Walter had to breathe, though she didn't, and she took that opportunity to leave his arms and say good night. But she was careful to say it nicely, and to remind him that she would see him later, because she didn't want to eliminate any future opportunities to snog Walter. Unless she gained sanity in the meantime, but she didn't think she would.

In the three days afterward she had not had any good opportunity to be alone with him, so she hadn't kissed him again. But he had smiled at her more often than usual, and once had winked at her provocatively behind Sir Integral's back.

When she saw him walking by himself through the grounds of Hellsing, she had decided to wish him a good evening, and leave anything else up to him. He came over to her and asked her if she'd like to walk with him. They strolled together on the well-tended lawn.

"Hellsing's just about the only place I get to relax anymore," she said. "I'm afraid to go out, because someone might be able to tell there's something different about me. Now that more people are aware of vampires, since what happened at the Tower, I could be in real trouble."

"We covered up as well as we could for the incident, and I doubt anyone would spot you as a vampire if you were quietly going about your own business. Anyway you aren't like Alucard, you just look like a lovely young lady."

Seras blushed. "A lovely young lady with fangs and red eyes. Though I suppose if I wore sunglasses, and didn't smile too much, I could get away with it. I miss walking and seeing trees and flowers and all of that. There aren't many here."

"Well there's the garden," said Walter.

"Which one?" she asked.

"You've never seen it, have you? It's always locked up these days. But I can show you if you like."

Seras was thrilled when Walter opened the gate in the wall and she saw the garden in the setting sun.

"Lime trees!" she said. "And rhododendrons, and azaleas!"

Walter smiled. "You really are fond of plants. You seem to know a lot about them,"

"Not so much. But I used to go to the botanical garden now and then."

They walked on into a little clearing, with stone benches surrounding a fountain. The sun had set by now, and Seras looked up.

"Look, the stars are out!" she said happily. "I don't know them very well though."

Walter stood behind her and put one hand on her shoulder. With his other hand, he pointed at the sky.

"Well, you see those three stars in a straight line right there? That's the belt of Orion, the hunter."

Seras could feel Walter drawing closer to her, and she settled back slightly into his warmth. "I see it," she said.

"That orange star on his shoulder, that's Betelgeuse."

Seras nodded. "Do you enjoy stargazing?"

"I very much enjoy it, especially in the company of a beautiful woman," he replied.

He put his lips close to her ear. "And that's Gemini, the twins..."

Seras tingled from the feeling of his breath as he went on talking and pointing out constellations to her. When he was finished pointing at stars he put his arm around her waist from behind her. Slowly, he began giving her small kisses from her ear down to the side of her neck. Seras gave an encouraging sigh, and he continued, until finally she turned in his arms and kissed him hesitantly on the lips.

Walter slowly deepened the kiss and she followed his lead. His arms tightened around her, and she pressed against him. He pulled away slightly to begin kissing her neck again, this time daring to unbutton her collar to give himself more access to her skin. Seras wasn't sure where this was leading but she did not want to stop him.

He returned to kissing her mouth, eagerly now, and brought one hand up to cup her breast. She pressed into him slightly as she felt her body's reaction to his touch. His thumb teased her nipple through the cloth of her shirt and she shuddered, pressing herself against his hand in reaction. Slowly, she began to move her hands on his back, down to his waist.

They stood for what seemed a long time, kissing and caressing each other. She tentatively kissed his neck, being very careful with her fangs, and he murmured soft encouragement. Seras could feel his throat under her lips, but she overcame the temptation to bite and settled for a gentle licking.

Walter's hands were on her hips now, and he slowly began to raise her short skirt. Her legs were trembling, but she wanted to be touched, and welcomed the feel of his hand as he stroked her through her knickers. His touch was soft and sensual and she knew that she was becoming wet.

Walter pulled away for a moment, smiling at her, and beckoned her to come sit down on a stone bench near the fountain. Seras was quite aroused by now and wondered what Walter had in mind. She had a feeling he was not ending the night already. Both curious and nervous, she sat beside him.

Then she saw that he was unbuttoning his waistcoat. For a moment she thought that he was going to undress right here in the garden, but then he folded the waistcoat, put it down on the bench and said, "You can lie down on that if you wish."

Seras lay down with her head on the cloth. She didn't think he could possibly intend to lay his body over hers on this hard and narrow bench. And that thought seemed to be correct, as Walter didn't remove any more of his clothing.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he said gently.

"I know," she replied.

He retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and unfolded it. Putting one hand under the small of her back, he lifted her hips off the bench and put the handkerchief underneath her. Gently, he began sliding her knickers down, and she lifted her legs so that he could remove them. She looked at him and saw that he was removing his gloves.

He knelt by the end of the bench now, and parted her legs gently. Realizing what he was going to do, she gave a small whimper as he began giving small kisses to the inside of her thigh. He stopped a moment when he heard her, to ask if she were all right. She gave a small affirmative sound and felt the touch of his lips again.

She felt his mouth reach its destination and her excitement increased. Not wanting to speak, she looked up at the stars, remembering what he had told her. But she couldn't collect herself enough to name constellations when she felt Walter's tongue between her folds. She had thought about what it would be like to have a lover do this to her but she had no idea that it would feel this good. He pushed his tongue inside her gently and moved it. Her pleasure increased and all she could think of was that she wanted more of this.

Walter gave her a few long, slow licks, then moved his mouth up to her clit, gently pressing and sucking. Seras's excitement increased markedly at this, and she made another small sound. Just as she was feeling the need for inner stimulation, she felt him slide two fingers into her and begin to move them. Reaching for his hair-ribbon, she untied his hair and ran her hands through it.

He pushed slightly more forcefully with his fingers, satisfying her. His tongue and lips moved faster and she felt almost unable to bear the pleasure he was giving her.

She felt the near-ache of pleasure which meant she was going to come. Her legs began to tremble, and she looked again at the stars above her. She panted slightly and murmured to him not to stop, though she knew he would not unless she asked him to. Finally she climaxed, letting the sensation overtake her.

Afterward, Seras lay there trembling for a moment as Walter slowly withdrew his fingers. He pulled her knickers on for her and gently helped her sit up. She lay with her head on his shoulder, and felt him kiss the top of her head. Then he stood up and took her hand, leaving his gloves off.

"I can take you inside now," he said gently.

"Don't you want... something... for yourself?" She was not certain what she was ready to do, but surely he needed her to reciprocate in some way.

"Not tonight," he said, smiling. "I just wanted to please you."

She laughed. "Well, you certainly did."

He smiled. "You enjoyed yourself then."

"I'd be happy to watch the stars with you again," she said. "Even indoors."

She winked at him, and he laughed as she took his arm to walk back.


End file.
